Austin and Ally Military and Weddings
by vio789
Summary: Austin just got back from the military and is having nightmares. But he's also getting married to Ally. Can he handle the pressure? And will he find peace in from his past? Rated T for shooting scenes and blood.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I orginally wrote a different story but this came to me. Hope you enjoy.

Austin's POV:

It's been a long two years. Joining the Army and flying to Afghanistan. A year long struggle. It wasn't said in the news but I had seen plenty of firefights. One good thing I have though is Ally. Right before I left I asked her to marry me. I decided it wasn't worth "waiting." Ah here's the ground. I hear,"Thank you for your service to your country." from a pilot or something. The flight attendants hands me my bag and smiles,"Least I could sir." "Thank you," I smile back. I walk outside and hear a "There he is!," and see my family plus my friends run up. I'm still in military fatigues but I have never felt more comfortable and happy. "Hey guys," I say through a big smile. Ally runs up and everybody separates. "Austin! I've missed you so much!" I hug her and spin her through the air. It may be a cliché but I do it nevertheless. "C'mon let's get to the car." I hear my dad say. We get into the family car. It's a tight squeeze. "You should let me drive," I yell at my dad. "All yours," he says throwing me the keys. We get in and I get to driving. "Austin, remember we have speed limits here," someone says in the back. "I got this," I say laughing. I see two cars ahead of me and remember a trick I learned. I get close the back of the car on the left and honk. They look back and I realize they're military also. I wave and they slingshot me over them. (**AN: That probably isn't possible but it would be cool if it was real.)** "Austin, pull over," I hear my dad say. I look back and see everyone with wide eyes and laugh uncontrollably. I'm finally able to pull over and say," Imagine that with a tank." I could promise I saw Dez's eyes bug out. I get in the back and sit by Ally. "Hey," I say nudging her. She smiles back and grasps my hand. "Where's your band?" she asks. I frown,"There was a firefight. I wore the band even though I shouldn't have. I felt a bullet graze my hand." Ally looks at me frightened. I continue, "I had a glove on and the bullet went through the glove and hit the band. The band saved my finger." She nods at me wide eyed. "I still have it though. I never got rid of it or fixed. I figured once I got back I wouldn't need to wear it too long. I have you and a wedding in two weeks right?" I smile and she looks at me with tears in her eyes. Her hand is tracing my finger. I find myself nodding off and she lays her head on me. 

-News at 5-

"Hi, I'm Ellis Thornton part of the News at 5 team here in Miami, Florida." "Homegrown star Austin Moon has returned home from his tour in Afghanistan. He first started out stealing the tune, "Double Take," from his songwriter now fiancee Ally Dawson. They created many more hit songs eventually getting a record deal with Starr Records. They dated for a while and eventually broke up. After the duo graduated high school Austin got in the military. But not before getting back with Ally and asking her to marry him. We're going to see if we can get a live interview soon." Thank you for watching and having a great evening.

Ally's POV:

I was still processing Austin's story when he started to fall asleep. I laid my head on him. Our hands were still intertwined and I thought about my life without him. I had gotten used to him being away though I hated it. It had been pretty lonely. The letters had been long but it just wasn't the same. He had been very quiet it seemed in the letter if that made sense. I felt him move a little and heard a barely audible,"No." I wonder what he is dreaming about.

Austin's POV:

I had had a dream like this before. We were going through a small village in the northern part of Afghanistan. It was cold and we were distracted. I heard a gun shot and ducked. "Everyone down!" I yelled. We were stuck there for 6 hours. I saw many of my friends die. It killed me (no pun intended.) The dream ended and I woke up. "Austin, you alright?" Ally whispered. "Ya, just a bad dream." I whispered back. She nodded and put her head back on my arm. I was so happy with her. The guys back at camp couldn't even compare to her. But I could never tell her what I saw. Or did. I loved her too much to do that.

2 Hours Later

Ally's POV:

"Let's all stop at a little diner somewhere and catch up. Shall we?" I said. Austin's dad pulled over and we stopped at a little place called Maria's Diner. "I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable real quick." I heard Austin say. We all nodded and he ran off to change. "The Mexican burrito sounds good," Dez said. "Not if you wanna spend all night in the bathroom." Trish answered back. "Ok then, hamburger sounds good," he answered back. I ended up getting a small taco plate. Austin didn't heed our advice and got the Mexican burrito. Trish went with a reyano and our parents each got burritos. "So Austin, how was it in Afghanistan?" his dad asked. "Cold, very cold. People don't think it's cold there because of the desert but it's freezing. Especially in the north. Man I thought I was gonna freeze to death." He joked. "How were the people?" Dez asked. "They were pretty cool. Some didn't like us being there so we left. Otherwise they were all pretty nice." I hear Austin say. "Did you meet any high ranking people?" I ask. "I met a general in passing. Saluted and he told me I was doing a great job." He continued, "The military isn't all strict always. Like when I did the jump over the car. We did that with tanks. (**AN: Still pretty sure you can't do that but it's cool to think about)** Just a simple slingshot. Of course we had ramps and were in the middle of nowhere." I look down rubbing the stubble on my chin. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun." I say. "Strict but fun." He smiles at me. I smile back and our food comes. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

-7 Hours Later-

Austin's POV:

Finally home. I hear a noise outside and see a lot of fans? Confusion sets in until I remember we're in Miami, the place I love. "AUSTIN, AUSTIN, AUSTIN!" I step out and hear the fans start cheering. I walk over and they want hugs and autographs. "Sorry guys, no hugs. That's for her over there only." I point towards Ally. "But I can give autographs." I probably spend an hour and a half signing autographs. "Thanks for coming out! I really appreciate it." I yell. I go into my room lay down and think,"Maybe this isn't so bad." Then the nightmares hit.

**AN:I thought I'd write this for fun and see how it turns out. Seems like I have plenty of ideas because I hit my first 1,000 word chapter! Anyways I would appreciate reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Got some good reviews and thought I'd try to put a chapter out today. Enjoy :)**

Austin's POV:

The nightmares weren't that bad at first. But then that battle happened. The doctor said things like this could happen. He gave me some sleeping pills but I try to rarely take them. This would probably be one of those nights. I had a wedding in two weeks. I need to sleep right? I swallow some pills and drift off.

Ally's POV:

Something is different about Austin. Like maybe this war thing changed him more than I thought. I hear the doorbell ring and see Trish. "Hey what's up?" I say. "Just wanted to stop by and see how your doing. Your getting married in two weeks!" She says. I smile "Ya, getting everything packed is tiring." "Sorry I haven't been around lately. Works been crazy but I've got a couple of hours want any help?" I smile again,"Sure." We walk inside. I had rented this apartment so I could learn to live on my own for a while. "When are you going to tell Austin about your recording contract?" She asks. "Probably next week." I reply absentmindedly. "Your getting married in two weeks. Why not tell him sooner?" Trish answers. "He's just getting back and he seems a little off. I can't explain it." I answer. "What do you mean?" Trish asks back. We were walking through the kitchen into the bedroom. "Just he seems different." I'm putting away some clothes in a box. "Maybe he just needs time back. Or maybe the war changed him a bit." She helps in putting some clothes away. "I'll wait and see. So what about you and Dez?" I say nudging her a little bit. She blushes and says," We're going out on a date Tuesday night." "Where to?" I question. "A nice little Italian resturant at the north side." She answers. "Nice!" I high five her and we get to work.

-2 Hours Later-

Ally's POV:

"Thanks for coming Trish." I say hugging her. "Have a great time on your date." I smile and wave as she drives off. I see the clock says 1 A.M. What could she be doing at this time? Ah ya, she works at an overnight bakery to make some extra dough. "Haha," I laugh at my own pun. There's not much more to do so I turn the lights off and go get some MUCH needed sleep.

Austin's POV:

My alarm goes off and I wanna yell at it to stop. Time for some physical training. Even if I'm not in the army I still need to workout. "Time to push." I mutter. "Everywhere you go people wanna know who you are...So you tell you them...Your a Marine, a United States Marine." I repeat that for 6 miles. "Good job Moon, a 23:18." That's my best time so far. Now to the push ups. I do regular push ups 5 sets of 20. Then wide armed push ups at 5sets of 20. I do diamond push ups where I put my hands in the shape of a diamond and do 5sets of 20. For my final set I do a hand stand on the wall and do push ups upside down. It's about 630 now. On Saturday mornings my parents usually made me breakfast. I thought I'd return the favor. I do some more light workouts and head off for a shower. I get out and dry off. I know my parents are still sleeping because I hear some light snoring. I hum some military cadence as I make bacon and eggs. "Can't forget the pancakes," I hear someone from the doorway. "WHOA," I say. "Surprised?" I hear and see Dez say. "I wasn't expecting you until later." I say. "Thought I 'd stop by and help out if possible." he says picking a chair up and moving to the table."Nah man it's cool," I say back pouring some batter into the pan."Who all's coming?" he asks. "You, Ally, Trish, me, and my parents. If the garbage man comes he can have some too." I say smiling. I was serious about the garbage man. "So what was it like there. Like serious. I know you kept some things back." my now seemingly smarter friend said. "Ya, it's crazy out there. The first gunshot is the most terrifying. But then you get used to it. But the shooting back. You never get used to that. The thought that maybe you took another persons life." I say looking down at the ground. "You didn't actually kill someone did you?" he says looking at me. "I like to that not, that maybe that person survived, but I honestly don't think he did." I says still looking down at the ground.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Hey man, what's up?" I hear Sgt. Smith say. "I...I killed someone today." I say. I'm laying on the cot staring up at the tented ceiling. He sits down on the bunk next to mine. "Hey, don't think about it." he says. "But how...I take a human life today!" I say sitting up. "Just remember this, we don't shoot first. Your defending yourself. It takes everyone a while to learn that." he gets and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck kid," he walks out leaving me to my thoughts.**_

"Did they shoot first?" Dez asks. "We were on a patrol and we heard gunshots. So we got down and made ourselves concealed. Then we shot back. I felt terrible." I say. "It may not have made it right or better but at least I know you were defending yourself." he says. "Thanks. Your the first person I've really talked to about it." "When are you going to tell Ally?" he asks. "I haven't really made peace with myself about it. I wanna wait for a while." I answer. "Well tell her when the time is right." He gets up and starts getting chairs. "I think I heard your parents upstairs." he says. I can tell he's trying to change the subject and I'm grateful for it.

-20 Minutes Later-

"Aw, Austin! You didn't have to do this!" my mom says as they walk down the stairs. "Well I was up early and I thought it would be good for everyone to catch up." I say turning the bacon over. I was gonna deep fry this stuff. "You have a good point. I smell bacon but what else is there?" my dad says. "Pancakes, bacon, and orange juice." Dez says. "Nice!" I hear Ally walk in. "Hey Als," Dez says. She hugs him and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Hey!," I say hugging her. "Man, you made like WAY too much." she says. "If the garbage guy comes by he can have some too." I say laughing. We laugh and tell stories about my childhood/teen years. "Hey, everything's ready." I say motioning to the food. We sit and down and eat for probably two hours. "Aren't we getting the tuxes fitted today?" I say. "Oh ya. Hmmm we should probably get ready." my dad says. "But this food...It's...It's so good," Dez says rubbing his stomach. I laugh and say,"I could drive." "Alrighty then let's get on the road, I'll drive." Dez says suddenly perking up. "Just kidding man, I need a shower anyways, 6 miles off running and 300 push ups will make you need a shower." I say walking off.

-20 More Minutes Later-

Austin's POV:

I wonder how long it takes to get a tux fitted? Anyways I'll probably have plenty of time to do whatever. I could text one of my army buddies. See how the little girl we rescued is doing. Maybe talk to her? It would be fun to see how she's doing. I'm just getting out of the shower when I hear a knock on the door. "Austin! It's for you!." I hear Ally yell. "I'll be down in a minute!." I say back. I hurry and go down stairs. "Are you Austin Moon?" I see a Private saluting me. I salute back. "That's me. What's up?" I answer slightly confused. "I was told to give this to you by Sgt. Ryan." he says handing me an envelope. "Thank you. Is that all?" I reply. "That's all, thank you for your time." he says. "No problem," I reply. He walks out and I head up to my room with Ally in tow. "Who's Sgt. Ryan? She asks. "My base commander. Him and me fought together and almost died together. We're like brothers." I reply. "Let's see what's in here." I open the letter and see:

Dear Austin,

I never did well in writing letters so I'll try to make it quick. If your reading this I'm close to death or already dead. As you know my wife died 2 years ago. We had one daughter. If you can handle it, would you take care of her? Become her caretaker I mean? I know your getting married soon so if not it's cool. Just make sure she's taken care of. I have some money saved up so you'll be getting the cash soon.

Thanks,

Sgt. Max Ryan

I looked down. I needed to make a couple of phone calls. Was he really dying or dead? And could I take care of his daughter?

**AN: I hope this is a good chapter. I'm still feeling out the story and were I wanna go with it. Thanks for reading though. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm gonna with the story. Plus a possible sequel if things work out right. Anyways I hope you enjoy my next chapter. :)**

Austin's POV:

I hear Ally say,"What are you going to do Austin?" I rub my hand through my hair,"I'll write a letter back saying I'm getting married soon. If he isn't better then, we'll either take care of her until he is...Or find a way to make sure she's ok." I say. She puts a hand on my shoulder,"If we need to, she can stay with us for awhile. Or forever." I look up,"Really?" She nods,"I can see it means a lot to you and I can learn to deal with teenagers!" I laugh and she does too. I hug her and says,"Thanks for everything." "No problem, I love you remember?" "Now it's time for me to get a tux." I get up. "Love you," I say. "Love you too." she answers.

Ally's POV:

I can tell this is REALLY important to Austin. More than probably anything I've ever seen. Also if she's older she won't be like a daughter. More like a sister right?

-2 Hours Later-

Austin's POV:

"Do we really need to do this?" I say. "Yes sir, if you want the tux to fit anyways." the clerk says for the seventh time. "Austin, you should probably quit complaining. We've only been here for 30 minutes." my dad says. It's true. Traffic was terrible because Lebron or somebody was coming through and stopped traffic. "Sir, now we need your sleeve measurements." I step down and the clerk gets a tapemeasure. "Is everything else ready?" I ask my dad. Dez already had his own measurements from prom so he left early to shoot some music videos. "Besides the cake, yes." he replies stepping down and getting his neck measured. "Why just the cake?" I ask. "Ally wanted you to have some input on your own wedding. She felt it would be nice for you to pick one thing out." he answers. "Sir, we need your coat in-sleeve measurement." The clerk pulls my arm at about a 45 degree angle. "Stand still please." She takes the measurement and walks off. "Phew, I'm done. Already got the slacks and stuff so that's done." My dad finally gets his measurements done and sits down next to me. He puts an arm around me. "It's crazy." I say,"What is?" "21 years ago, oh around 7 months ago I held a baby boy in my arms. I was only 23 myself. I wondered about what you were gonna do. Maybe be an astronaut, or surf huge waves, or play sports. I got a son who loves music. And even though I probably didn't sound supportive at first I came around. I saw you make a name for yourself. But then you got into the army. I became so much more proud. My son, fighting for his country. And now, your getting married, gonna move out on your own. And I become even prouder as you become a great husband, singer, songwriter, and eventually father." he says with some tears in his eyes. I answer back,"I've had a great example to follow. You weren't perfect. But nobody is. And even though I had A LOT of bumps and bruises, you stuck by me. Even though Ally and me are moving a little ways away. We still have each other." I stand up and hug him."So thanks for being the best example you could be." We walk out of Men's Warehouse just a little bit happier.

Random Newspersons Office:

"Moon hasn't been making too many headlines lately." "We need a good story. See if you can find anything about his past." "What do you mean?" "Find something about his past, anything." "On it."

Austin's POV:

I had some thinking to do. We got home, put the tuxes up, and my parents went out for a nice dinner date. Ally was with Trish doing some catching up, and Dez had an emergency flight to go fix some music thing so I was alone. I made myself a peanut butter sandwich and drank some water. Boring combination but it was needed to fuel up for my next workout. I waited a little bit to let my food settle and then got to work. I started out with a set of 200 crunches. Then a 5 minute plank. I hadn't done planks in a while and that was killer. Then I did 100 pull ups. Finally to end it I did upside down sit ups. It took me about an hour to finish it. It was a good workout. I decided to write that letter.

Whoever is currently taking care of Sgt. Ryan's daughter,

I don't know if right now would be a good time. I don't mean like in 3 years would be a good time. I mean that I am about to married. If she could wait 3 weeks then I and my fiancee could take care of her. I know I really wanna take care of her already and so does my fiancee. I would appreciate the time. Sgt. Ryan and I were good friends and I am honored he asked me to take care of his daughter.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

_** "Where are the insurgents?" I hear Max say. "West and east. Both directions!" I yell back. I hear a mortar round hit the ground near us. "I thought they took those out!" I yell. "Guess not! Cover yourself!" he yells back. I duck and feel the dirt rain down over me. "Up!" he yells. I jump up and notice that the insurgents are being pushed back a bit. "They're back a bit." I yell. I take stock of the situation. We're in two foxholes about 10 yards apart. I have 2 rounds in my gun and 10 on the ground. "How much ammo you got?" I say a little quieter. "Three round in the gun, 7 on the ground." he says back. "Are we gonna make it back?" I say. "Yes sir, we are making it back." he says. "When you get back to the states, if anything happens to me, I want you to take care of my daughter. Please." he looks at me. "You got it. Now let's get out of here so I won't have to do that." I say. We climb out and do the best shooting and running anyone has ever seen.**_

Austin's POV:

I smile at the memory. I finish the letter with:

sincerely,

Austin Moon Sergeant 1st Class.

- 1 Hour Later-

Ally's POV:

Austin showed me the letter before he mailed it. "You think it's good?" he says. "Perfect," I say back. "So your sure your cool with her staying with us?" "I am 100 percent sure." I answer back. He smiles and we walk off hand in hand.

**AN: So my computer messed up and I this chapter saved but I thought I lost it. That's why I didn't update for a while. I hope you enjoyed it and have a great day. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait**

Austin's POV:

I'm getting married in less than 3 days! There's a couple of things I need to do. One of them is to make sure that our honeymoon is planned. "Yes, I want the suite on Level 15. How much is it? That's fine." I hear Dez walk in. "Austin, your gonna wanna see this." "Yes, reservation for Austin and Ally Moon." Dez says," Austin, you NEED to see this." I walk out and see on the screen, SEAL Team 9's helicopter has been shot down over northern Afghanistan. I hear a reporter say,"They were flying a recon mission over some mountains when a missile was shot at them. They banked and hit the side of the mountain. There were no survivors." I look down at the ground and walk off. I hear footsteps behind me. "Austin, wait a sec?" I hear Ally say, "Did you know those guys?" she says. "I knew a couple. They worked with us on some stuff over there. I was really good friends with one of them." I say still looking at the floor. "Was it...?" "No, he was just in my regiment." I say back. "Well, at least he didn't die." she says holding my hand. "I still feel a connection. Like I was there." I say. "I kinda feel like I understand." she says. I smile,"You'll understand soon." "Ready for a ride?" I say. "Always," I smile.

Ally's POV:

I suppose I should tell Austin about how I got a recording contract. "Hey, I should probably tell you something." I say. We're at a little secluded spot on the beach Austin bought for us. He takes my hand and says, "What's up?" "Well, when you were gone I wrote music. It was something for me to do right?" I say. "Sure, wh-." he begins. "You got a recording contract didn't you?" he says smiling widely. "How'd did you know?" I say smiling back. "You said music and looked nervous. Maybe a good guess?" he says. "So your not mad?" I look for his reaction. "Why would I be? You did good for yourself, I'm proud of you. Now when you go on tour I wanna go with you!" he says laughing."Always, your going to be my husband remember?" He bring me into a hug. "I love you" "I love you too." We got onto the hood of his car and just enjoy the day together.

Trish's POV (**Surprise!):**

Dez and I were walking along wondering what to for our perspective friend's parties. "What about just a nice simple night? Nothing too special, just one more night with their friends?" I say. "Or we could make it super extra special and finally convince Austin that zebras exist." Dez answers back. I love Dez but man, he could really confuse/make me laugh at the same time. "How did you convice him they never did?" I say looking at shop in downtown Miami. "Originally I just wanted to test my Photoshop skills and it changed into him believing me." he says looking at the same window. We go inside looking for a gift for them. "How did you keep him from ever seeing a zebra picture?" I say. "How often do you see zebras in Miami? "Good point." he smiles and says,"I found the perfect gift."

**AN: Sorry for the really short chapter. I was starting to feel it wasn't a good chapter and didn't want to just give you filler. Also next chapter is the wedding! Yay! Just wanted to warn you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The long awaited wedding! I've trying to write some scene like this for a while and decided to write this. Disclaimer!: I don't own Austin and Ally! Whew, with that out of the way lets get to the chapter.**

Austin's POV:

It's 5 A.M. on my wedding day/night. I'm laying in wondering what in the world am I doing awake? If needed I could get dressed in about 10 minutes. I hear a knock on my door. "Who's there?" I say. "Your dad. Wondering if you need any last second talking to." he says walking in. I sit up laying against the wall. "I'm feeling alright. A little nervous but I know I'm making the right choice. I love her." I say. "W e all can tell that. Your mom didn't even cry when she heard about it. She just smiled and said, "Finally." dad says sitting next to me. "Really?" I say. "Ya, she was really happy. Really everyone has pulling for you guys." he says. "Ya, I just hope the war hasn't changed me. That's really off topic but I really hope not." I say. "Let me tell you a little story." he says. "Alright. I got like 2 ½ hours." I say. "I haven't really talked about this much but I went to Iran during the hostage crisis. I saw things I never would've believed. We were a small black ops unit that was ambushed. Our entire squad was taken out in about 10 minutes. That's were I got my scar on the top of my shoulder. A bullet passed clean through. That's why I became a mattress salesman. To help forget the things that happened." he says looking at me the entire time. "Wow, I never..."I start to say. "I'm sorry I never told you. It's just its hard to talk about you know?" he says looking down. "It's cool. I haven't mentioned anything about my experiences but that will just come in time I guess." I say. Dad gets up,"Trust Ally, she's good for you" he says walking out of the room. I lay back in bed thinking.

Ally's POV:

I lay in bed thinking. I needed to get ready soon. I see my mom walk in and sit down on my bed. "How are you feeling?" she says. "Oh, just a little nervous." I say. "Why?" "Isn't it normal to be nervous?" I say looking at her confused. "You just seem a little more nervous than usual." she says. "Oh, just with Austin right back from Afghanistan I'm kinda worried he's changed. Like the nightmares." I say looking ahead. "He's just going through the changes that occur coming back from overseas." she says. "Will he be ok?" I say a little more relieved. "He'll be fine." she says. I smile."Ok, lets get myself married." My mom hugs me and walks out. I decided to start packing some of my last stuff.

-25 Minutes Before The Wedding-

Austin's POV:

"Hey man, you feeling nervous?" I hear Dez question. "Man, this place is great." I answer, not really avoiding the question. It's true, a medium sized church in Miami. The colors were white and aqua blue. Kinda cliché but that's what Ally wanted and it honestly looked good anyways. "You never answered my question," Dez says. "Eh, a little nervous but not really. I believe its the right choice." I answer still looking around. There were various pictures of Ally and me. Like when I got my first record contract. Or when I left for Afghanistan. The dress rehearsal was definitely the strangest experience of my life. It was like I was getting married but I was actually practicing for it. Definitely a little strange. I had my vows pretty much memorized. I hoped she liked them.

Ally's POV:

25 minutes until the wedding. I can't wait. I get to spend the rest of my life with Austin. Ally Moon. Kinda has a nice ring to it right? "How's the bride doing?" I hear Trish say. "Eh, not really. I believe its the right choice." I answer. "Well then lets get you lined up." I hear my mom say walking past me. We walk to the little reception area and I line up with my dad. I hear, Here's come the bride. Here go's nothing.

Austin's POV:

I line up alongside Dez and Dallas. Ya, Dallas. We ended up being buddies in the army. I see what seems like two hundred people in the church. I see the line begin. It feels like forever and I finally hear Here Comes The Bride. Finally! I see Ally and I smile. She smiles back. At least I think she smiles, its pretty hard to see her face. I look out at the crowd. The paparazzi is there (of course.) Dez is standing to the left of me and Trish is to her left. The minister starts,"Today we are gathered here to see the union of two souls. Two souls that will love and care for each other. That will be for each other each step of the way. Let's continue shall we?" he smiles and looks at me. "Ally, that moment I saw you staring at me and wondering what was I doing?" I pause for a breath. "I knew you were special, the way you chewed your hair. Or destroyed the Helen Show set." She chuckles lightly and my smile widens. "We went through that rough time when we wouldn't admit our feelings for each other. I went on tour at 17. At 17! I definitely wasn't prepared for that. But you helped me through it. I went into the military. But we got through it. We're getting married. Who knew?" I say. I hear,"Pretty much all of us!" I laugh and say," YA YA YA, we got it down now. Ha ha." I say. It's Ally's turn now.

Ally's POV:

The whole place was beautiful. I couldn't believe all of it finally came together. I heard Austin's vows. They were great. I spent a lot of time on these. I can write world famous music but not simple vows. He had taken me back a little back so I decided part of it. "Austin, you were right. I was wondering what is this guy doing? He had a friend holding a video camera egging him on. Of course, my first thought was, where is mall security when I need them?" I hear laughter and I see Austin chuckling to himself. "We were world famous! But we didn't know our feelings for each other. It took you going on tour for us to realize. I want everyone to know how much we love each other." I hear,"We knew that already!" "YA YA YA, just getting married makes it "official." I use my fingers to put quotes around official. We don't have to hide how we feel or how we want time alone. We can do what we want when we want. I just want to spend my whole life with you." I smile and he smiles back. The minister says," Well, that was beautiful. Does anybody here have any objections to this marriage? If not, Austin Moon, do you take Ally Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" I had no idea how he said that in one breath. "I do," he says smiling. "You may put the ring on the bride." He steps over and pulls out an amazing ring. He walks back and the minister says,"Ally Dawson, do you take Austin Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" "I do." I walk over and put the ring on Austin's finger. "You may kiss the bride." He kisses me and I realize...It was worth the wait.

**I took the wedding thingys from Wikipedia. Otherwise the rest was mine. Hope it was worth the wait. I'll just be updating when I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hoped you liked the previous chapter. Took me a while to write it. I'm thinking this story might wrap up soon.**

Ally's POV:

Ally Moon. I kinda like the ring of that. The wedding was beautiful and so was the reception. Austin really went all out. I don't know how much Austin knows about my recording contract. It would keep me on tour for 7 months. Then I would record for another 4 months. It would take 11 months of my time. 11 months! We were on our honeymoon in Oahu, Hawaii. It really was beautiful. I think he even got us on set for Hawaii Five-0. It was my favorite show on T.V. I had no idea how he did it. Something along the lines of "You'll never find out how." and a smile. I roll over in bed and see him smiling. "Hey, what do you want to do?" he says. "How about we just lay here and watch T.V? I'm pretty sun burned from yesterday." It was definitely true. I paid the price yesterday. "Sure, why not?" he says. I lean in close to him and puts his arm around me. "What do you wanna watch?" he asks me shifting to get the remote. "Oh, how about the Food Network?" I say wanting to see his reaction. "Food Network? If there's pancakes I wanna watch it!" he says with a little bit of childish enthusiasm. I smile,"Yes, it has pancakes." "I'm all in!" he says again. I see him looking for the channel guide. "Why don't you get you the channel guide? It's over on the fridge." I say. "But, But, I don't wanna get out of bed." he says whining a little bit. "And why would that be?" I say. "I have a beautiful wife laying next to me." he says smiling. "Well, I feel a lot better now." I say. He looks at me. I thought you were not gonna get it." He smirks a little bit and gets up to get it. "How about we go get breakfast?" he says. "Anything for you." he smiles, gets dressed, and walks out. I was trying to get rid of him. I wanted to get him something nice since he spent all this money on the honeymoon. I pulled some strings and got my music producer to get Austin a one on one jam session with B.B. King. I also got him a Lucille guitar for their jam session. I couldn't wait to see his face. I hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I yell. "B.B. King. Here for a some fun!" I hear the man say. I open the door and invite him in. "Thank you Mr. King for coming here. Austin will love it." I say shaking his hand. "No problem, call me B.B. I am a fan of Austin so its a treat to come here and play with him." I got him a chair and he sits down. One of his guys comes in with amps and guitars. "Wow, thank you." I say surprised. "Eh, no problem." he says hooking his guitar up. The men leave and I sit on the bed. I hear a knock,"Who is it?" I yell. "Your amazing husband. I have food!" he answers back. I got up, wink at B.B. And open the door. "Hey babe, I got you...Wait, is that B.B. King?!" he half says half yells while walking in. "Yes sir, I am B.B. King. Let's get to jamming." Austin sits down and I pull out the Lucille guitar. "WOW! Thank you Ally." He sits down next to me, makes sure the tuning is right, and starts a slow blues melody. B.B. Starts soloing over it and it sounds amazing. It's like they've been playing together for years but they just met! "The thrill is gone away! The thrill is gone away from me!" B.B. King has a great voice and Austin helped with a little background vocals. The song ends and Austin says,"Thank you."

-One Hour-

Austin's POV: 

It was amazing playing with B.B. King. "Thank you so much!" I say. We had played for at least an hour. We just did some soloing and sang a little. For doing over 10,000 concerts his voice is still good. He just left leaving me a guitar signed by him and a picture. Amazing man. "Thank you Ally," I saw giving her a kiss on the lips. "Now how about we eat that cold food." I say only half joking. There's some good pancakes in that pile.

-Another hour later-

Ally's POV:

I lay in bed holding Austin's hand. Too bad our honeymoon couldn't last longer but we felt it was necessary to get back early. I think he's asleep again but I'm not sure. "Austin, you asleep?" I whisper. "Nah, just imagining that humongous wave I'm gonna be surfing." he says. I laugh a little bit,"And I'm imagining you wiping out. Slowly." "Hey! Not nice" he playfully says. "It would be a great way to reintroduce you to your fans." "We'll see." Austin kisses me on the forehead and leaves.

Austin's POV: 

I'm pretty sure Ally can see the beach from the house we are staying at. The surfboard needs a little bit of waxing. The water is about 45 yards from the house with sand between. I wax the surfboard and run out into the water belly first. The waves aren't too bad and I don't have much trouble getting out into the deep water. My mind wanders and before I know it a wave smacks me HARD. "Ally, ALLY!" I try to yell but the water gets in my mouth. Normally I could swim but the wave really stunned me. The next thing I know I've blacked out.

**Flashback:**

**Austin's POV:**

** "So you are getting married huh?" I'm sitting in my tent, just enjoying my time off from patrol. "Ya, to the best girl in the world." "Ya, everybody says their girl is the best. Time will tell if that is true." "Sounds like you were the one who got divorced three times." "Good guess." Max and I were having a little fun banter at each other's expense. Our friendship had matured over time. We met when he was yelling at me to clean my gun better. That made me work THAT much harder and I got selected to be in his platoon. "Kid, speaking from experience, stay with that one girl. It's a lot easier." That made my choice pretty easy.**

Austin's POV:

I open my eyes. This headache is killing me and the light is pretty killer. "Austin, are you awake?" I hear Ally say. "Uh, ya just a sec." I answer back. The doctor walks in. "Mr. Moon, I'm Dr. Kelsey." She shakes my hand and looks at a chart. "You almost drowned out there. That was a little deep to be surfing wasn't it?" she asks. "Not to bad honestly. Just lost my balance." I answer back nonchalantly. "Well, the good news is you only have concussion." she says looking up. "I've only had like seven of those." I shoot back. "Well, we better make sure this is the last." she says seriously. "When can I leave?" I ask."We'll keep you here for several more hours then you leave. Also don't fall asleep for at least another twelve hours." she looks at Ally. "Make sure he stays awake." She nods and walks off. "Well, Mr. Surfboarder-who-can't-mess-up. How'd it feel to almost drown?" I shoot back,"Better than getting sunburned." She answers back,"True, I'm still getting used to that." She moves her head around uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go get some food." she says. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit?" I ask. "Sure," she kisses me and leaves. I lay my head looking to close my eyes (which is probably a bad idea) when I hear a knock. "Come in,"I say not opening my eyes. "Are you Austin Moon?" a female asks. Great, probably a crazed fan. "Yes ma'am I am." I open my eyes and standing before me is a girl probably around 16 or 17. "Nice to meet you, I'm August Ryan."

**That's where I'll cut! Hope you guys enjoyed my latest chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's POV:

"I thought you weren't going to be here for another 2 weeks." I say slightly shocked. "That's the way you greet me?" she says slightly smiling. I'm still pretty shocked. "What happened?" I say. Just then Ally walks back in. "Um, who's this Austin?" she looks at me. "This...is August Ryan." I say. I'm feeling pretty helpless in this hospital bed. August looks to be around 15 or 16 with blonde hair. Ally walks up to her,"Nice to meet you, I'm Ally Moon." I smile at little at the Ally Moon part. "Well, my dad died." I look down at that part. "In his will, he left me a message." We look at her. "No, not like secret agent message. He left me a message that said,"Austin Moon will take care of you." she says. She looks at me,"How did my dad trust you so much? He had issues trusting people." I answer,"We fought together which you probably know. We just became brothers. It's hard to explain without you actually being there." She nods," I kinda get that. How long have you guys been here?" Ally answers,"Just a couple of days." She frowns,"Did I cut into your honeymoon?" Ally answers for me,"Well, we knew your dad had a chance of dying but we decided to come anyway. I think we have enough money to rent out another hotel room for a couple of days. Then we can decide how we want to continue." She smiles,"Alright, I'll leave you to each other. I'm staying at the Hilton Hawaiian Village Waikiki Beach Resort." I say,"Us too! We'll have to met up once I get out of here." She says,"Bye," and leaves. "Austin, how are we going to work that out?" she whispers. "Ally, I kinda bought a house." I look away. "Well, is it a house I would want?" I smile,"It's the only house you want." She looks at me,"How do you know which house I want?" I reply,"I guessed. Just kidding I may or may not have asked friends and family to help me out." She smiles,"Alright, I trust your judgment."

**-I'm gonna time skip here-**

-2 Days Later-

Ally's POV: 

Well, we left a little earlier than expected but we needed to get to court to make sure we could keep August. We received a letter from the Judicial Court in Texas. Basically we had to sign some papers saying she was our adopted daughter. It's amazing how fast that went. Maybe Sgt. Ryan had the paper work already set up. The plane ride over felt like forever but being back in Miami is great. "Hey dad," I casually say walking in. He walks up and hugs me. "Hey! How was Hawaii?" I laugh a little,"Well, besides a crazy sunburn and Austin almost killing himself on a surfboard it went all right. Oh, and your gonna have a step granddaughter pretty soon." I say. "And how is that gonna happen?" he says answering me. "Austin had a military buddy who died. He had a daughter we're gonna take care of." I answer. "Ah, sooo how old is she?" he says dragging his words out a bit. "She is 16. Her mother died a while back." "That answers my next question." he says. "So ya, we just need to sign some paper work. I'll be back in a little bit." "Ok, be safe!" he yells at me as I walk through the doors. Austin is sitting in his car texting somebody. "Hey!" I yell scaring him. He throws his phone at the roof and it comes back down and hits him. "Ow, Ally!" I'm trying not to laugh and it's just not working. I bust up and he looks at me annoyed. "Sorry Austin, I couldn't help it." I take his hand in mine and smile. "Austin, we're gonna be parents soon. Like in about an hour. We're 20! Can you believe it?"He smiles back, "I can believe it and we're gonna be the test parents we possibly can." We pull up to the adoption center and take a deep breath. "We got this." We walk up hand in hand and sign the papers. "Congratulations, you guys are parents!" We take the paperwork and leave. "Is August at home?" I ask. "I think she is. I guess we'll see when we get home." he answers. It feels like a short drive home. We walk in and August is watching T.V. "Hey August we're home! Austin yells. She yells back,"I'm right here!" He looks slightly embarrassed,"Sorry, didn't know you were in here." She hugs him and then me. "It's fine. Did you get the papers?" she asks. I hold up a stack of papers. "Yep, you are now our official step daughter." She nods. "Hey Austin, can you tell me something about my dad? Him being in the military I didn't get to see him a lot." Austin nods and answers,"Well, he was one of the most disciplined men I know. If he said he was going for a 10 mile run at 4 A.M. Then I knew he was going to do it. He knew when to be strict with somebody or to let it go with a warning. We were good friends and had each others backs. He was always talking about how he couldn't wait to come back to see you." She looks up with tears in her eyes. "Thanks. We tried to talk as much as possible but sometimes it just didn't happen. Maybe through you I can get to know him just a little better." Austin hugs and I get in on it too.

-6 Hours Later-

"Hey Austin, you have a letter!" I yell. He walks up and takes it. He opens it and I read over his shoulder.

Hey Austin,

If you are getting this it means I've died. If you got this that also means your taking care of August. Remember when I said I was saving money? That was for this moment. I'm leaving you $500,000. Take care of her well. Give her what she needs and just a LITTLE bit of what she wants. I trust your judgment. Thanks again man. I'm glad I trusted you. Thanks for being a good friend.

I love you August,

Sgt. Max Ryan

-Another 4 Hours Later-

"Austin, let's go to bed. It's kinda late and we've had a long day." I say. I hear,"Goodnight August," and he walks in. He changes and lays down next to me. "His funeral is next Tuesday. They want me to do the eulogy. That means four days to come up with a summary of this incredible man's life. I hope I can do it." I take his hand in mine, kiss him, and say,"I know you can." He kisses back and smiles.

Austin's POV:

That night the nightmares came back worse. I could barely control myself. I can't let Ally know what happened.

**AN: And that completes chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
